Le jue des ombres
by CassandraLys
Summary: Hay cosas con las que no deberías jugar.../[Este drabble participa del desafío Libera tu musa traído por GE y DZ] [El crédito de las imágenes usadas en el collages no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! Sunshine le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino, a Masaru Oda y a ASCII Media Worksa y los de Konohana Kitan a Sakuya Amano. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato participa del desafío «Libera tu musa», siendo esté el día cuatro: Drabble de misterio (me pasé por 79 palabras de las 500 que había de máximo pero fue en pos de que se entendiera mejor el crossover). Y el mismo se encuentra narrado en tercera persona.

3\. Este drabble debía partir de un miedo que tuviésemos en la infancia. Elegí el de la oscuridad, pero más precisamente las formas que nos hace ver nuestros ojos hasta que nos acostumbramos a la misma sumado a las invocaciones que también me daban miedo y para las que tenía una oración (canción del coral de la Iglesia) por si pensaba en ello. De ahí que el personaje principal de esta historia sea Hanamaru quien confía en Buda por tener su familia un Templo.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Le jeu des ombres*:**

Hanamaru no era de tener miedo pero desde que habían salido del salón dejando a las otras Aqours atrás, algo la ponía nerviosa.

No era capaz de descifrar a qué se debía esa sensación de intranquilidad que la embargaba, cuando tan sólo estaba de exploración por la casa de Mari. Además no estaba sola, iba con Ruby y con Yoshiko así que menos entendía porque la oscuridad a su alrededor alteraba sus nervios.

Era como un presentimiento de que algo podría salir mal. Ella pensaba que no podía ser que de pronto le diese miedo la oscuridad, pues vivía en un templo donde se pasa más a oscuras que con luz.

Tampoco era que le tuviese miedo a los fantasmas. Aunque si tenía respeto por aquello que podía ocultarse en la oscuridad.

Al crecer con tantas leyendas creía que la oscuridad ocultaba más de lo que uno podía imaginar y que era prudente no alterar las vibraciones del mundo espiritual.

Recordando aquello último miró a Yoshiko y tembló ante la idea que aquella exploración no fuera simple curiosidad y pronto vieran a Yohane, el ángel caído.

Deseó con todas las fuerzas estar equivocada pero la pregunta en voz baja de Ruby la puso más en alerta.

—¿A…acá lo vas a hacer Yoshiko?.

—¡Yohane! —exclamó Yoshiko y bajando la voz agregó—: Sí, está habitación parece las más apartada.

—¿Para qué querías una habitación tan alejada, zura? —preguntó Hanamaru entre enojada y preocupada.

—Ya lo verás —Fue la respuesta de su amiga antes de entrar a la habitación y mostrarles un libro de tapa dura y letras doradas en relieve.

—No vas a tratar de invocar algo, ¿zura? —inquirió Hanamaru más nerviosa todavía

Pero su amiga ya estaba con su atuendo completo de Yohane, poniendo las velas en el suelo y dibujando con sal un pentagrama mientras le decía a Ruby que prendiera la cámara para grabar su invocación.

—No será más que una pérdida de tiempo, pues ni siquiera sabes latín —proclamó Hanamaru ojeando el libro y aliviada agregó—: Será mejor que dejemos esto y volvamos con las demás, zura.

—Pero…tú... si sabes Hanamaru —dijo despacio Ruby—: Has leído libros así en la biblioteca.

—Ruby…

—Perfecto —expresó entusiasmada Yoshiko—: Entonces serás tú quien lea esta frase y nosotras te daremos la energía, mi pequeño demonio

Y ahí estaba siendo arrastrada por su amiga, diciendo repetidamente en voz grave «Surgite eamus ecce servi mei*», al tiempo que un fuerte viento invadió la habitación apagando las velas y dejando todo completamente a oscuras.

Pronto la oscuridad pareció tomar formas extrañas que danzaban ante sus ojos. Y se sintió que, de un armario medio abierto, unas orejas y cola comenzaban a salir.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó horrorizada Ruby tirando la única vela que no se había apagado sobre una manta.

—¡¿Qué están pasando acá?! —gritó Chika entrando de pronto a la habitación.

—Chika, el fuego —advirtió Riko abrazando a Ruby y a Hanamaru que habían corrido a la puerta.

Chika rápidamente pisó la manta logrando apagar lo que podría haber sido un terrible incendio. Luego se giró hacia las menores con cara seria pero mirada preocupada.

—¡¿En qué… —Iba a decir pero Riko le dirigió una mirada que le hizo recuperar el aire risueño—: ¿Están bien?.

Todas asintieron y Yoshiko se disculpó entregándoles el libro a las mayores.

—Jejeje, el mundo humano sigue siendo divertido —admitió una pequeña chica – zorro de cabello rubio cerrando el armario…

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Le jeu des ombres: El juego de las sombras en francés.

2\. Surgite eamus ecce servi mei: Levántate, anda y obedéceme en latín.


End file.
